Elves
Elves share much with humans, including their prevalence and basic lifestyles. However, the differences in their physiology have caused a huge divergence in their cultures, and their affect on the world. While humans live fleeting, carefree lifestyles, elves live with a much greater sense of purpose and duty - with an understanding that they can and will have a huge effect on the world over the course of their prolonged lives. How elves choose to apply this purpose depends on the individual and their immediate influences. Appearance Elven appearances vary depending on their culture, but there are essentially two distinct subspecies. One common trait is their distinctive, pointed ears. Both 'high elves' and 'low elves' have much less distinction between the sexes than humans. So-called 'high elves' are the predominant variation - to the point of exclusivity - in the Suhini and Itei cultures. These elves tend towards the ideals of aryan beauty. With an average height of 6'4", for both genders, high elves have a natural predisposition for lithe, slender bodies. In the Suhini, brown hair is slightly more common, while in the Itei, silver-blonde hair is the predominant phenotype; no matter the colour, this hair is unnaturally straight and fine. Their skin remains pale, smooth, and unblemished by tan or wrinkling for the majority of their lives. The second subspecies are called 'low elves', mainly because of how they contrast with the 'high elves'. These elves are typically closer in height to the average human, and less 'pristine' in body shape or skin condition. Their is generally more room for variation in low elves. The Ehocca are the closest to humans in many ways, although their skin is a smokier shade of brown - all the better for disappearing into the shadows of their dark forest home. The elves of the jungle, on the other hand, tend towards a freckled, caramel skin tone with dark brown hair, although there is a great deal of variation in their appearances, owed to a diverse gene pool. After dark brown, the next most common colour for jungle elf hair would be ginger or carrot. The Antathei do not have a 'distinct' cultural appearance - instead, they appear to be a conglomeration of the many variations, along with some more distinct variations, as well. Even high elves are not rare among the Antathei. Traits Elves are not immortal, but have extreme longevity. For the first 15 years of their life, they age normally; for the next 15, their aging is drastically slowed, but they retain some physical and mental features of adolescence. The next 200 years are a period of constant, imperceptibly aging adulthood, at the end of which, wrinkles will have begun to develop. This is followed by a slow, 100 year descent into old age and frailty. This immortality has drastic effects on how elves approach life. Elves typically do not seek 'simple pleasures' or 'instant gratifications'. They live their lives with purpose and intent: otherwise, their lives would grow boring and seem wasteful, to be so long. This fear of 'waste' is tied, to a degree, to some inherent arrogance which elves seem unable to avoid, wherein they naturally value their own lives highly, foresee great things in their future and the future of their people, and tend to remember and portray the greatest events of their personal histories rather than those which would paint them in a negative light. The 'purpose' which an elf has for their life is often tied to that of their society. These purposes usually seek to serve a higher ideal or concept, something beyond the mortal grasp. Religion, science, and art are common avenues for an elf's need for purpose, and in the past, societies of warrior-elves have graced the land, each individual devoted to combat and glory as an ultimate purpose. Nationalism is another common purpose which an elf might use to fulfill their need. Elvish interactions with other species are largely even, though they vary depending on the culture. Historically, the elves, dwarves, and humans fought for control of the mountains; the humans eventually settled elsewhere, while the dwarves and the remaining elves - particularly the Itei - have established an uneasy truce. For the most part, however, this does not affect the interactions between the average dwarf and elf in the world at large. Cultures * Itei - An isolated, monastic, and scholarly civilization that lives in guarded cities and sacred monasteries at the highest peaks and plateaus across the middle of the mountain range. * Suhini - A splinter group of the Itei, dedicated to religious ideals rather than scholarly pursuits. Their territory is centred around a glacial lake, located slightly inland above the strait which divides the continent. Trade and settlements occur along the rivers and waterfalls which lead into the strait. * Ehocca - Denizens of the dark forest, living in complex subterranean settlements. They subsist on subterranean agriculture, and trade of the many materials - biotic and abiotic - which are only available within their dangerous territory. * Elves of the Jungle - Diverse, remote tribes inhabiting the northern jungle as hunter-gatherers. More barbaric than most groups; their civilization is very primitive, and largely focused on animistic religions. For shelter, they inhabit the ruins of ancient civilizations and occult temples, or construct small huts and tree-villages to escape the perils of the jungle floor. * Antathei - Isolated pacifist theocracy with major naval force and coastal trade. Large inland cities. Cultural purpose is to master the seas - interpretation differs from military control to long-distance exploration.